


The Roof

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance AU Week Day 2: Canon Divergence





	The Roof

Pidge gathered her equipment into her bag and her warmest sweater. Out in the desert had ridiculously hot days and equally as cold nights and she wasn’t about to freeze her butt off listening for chatter from the stars for any news on her brother and dad.

Poking her head out her door, she checked for the coast to be clear before bolting, silent as a ninja. It was a familiar walk to the roof of the Garrison, one she had taken both alone and with Lance when they wanted to forget classes and classmates – and for her, to temporarily forget about the worry gnawing at her insides – for just a couple hours. They simply enjoyed each other’s company, presence and warmth. There had been times Pidge wanted to ask him to come up with her while she was picking up chatter, but something held her back every time the words were on the tip of her tongue.

She felt bad not asking him to come up tonight. The simulation had gone horribly because Lance had tried to show off, and then Iverson made his passing comment about the Cerberus Mission, which only ended in Lance saving her skin at the cost of sitting in the hot seat instead. She should be the good girlfriend and talk to him. He already knew she was a girl, and a lot of other stuff she still hasn’t told Hunk. And yet she couldn’t tell Lance the reason she joined the Academy.

Pidge shook her head, finding the best spot to set up and sat down. She turned on her computer before anything else, running the program as soon as she did and slipped her headphones on before grabbing her pen and notepad. She shut her eyes to focus on her hearing, concentrating hard to make sense of the static and mindless chatter that came through her headphone speakers.

She had been concentrating so hard she didn’t notice anyone was nearby until her headphone was pulled away from one ear and a voice whispered way too close for comfort.

“Whatcha doing up here?” Pidge let out a cry of alarm and almost bolted off the edge of the roof, looking back to see Lance and Hunk looking back at her, Lance with a bit of amusement in his expression.

“Ah, Lance. I was, uh…” Pidge trailed off, not knowing what to say to her boyfriend.

“Fancy setup you got here, babe.” Lance kneeled down by the computer as if to press one of the buttons but Pidge slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch. This is important to me.”

“What is it? What are you doing out here at night? Curfew happened already. What is someone sees us?” Hunk asked, looking around, paranoid.

“It’s fine as long as you two _shut up._ ” Pidge hissed, grabbing her notepad and slipping her headphones off. She wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the chatter with her boyfriend and other friend here. “I, it’s nothing. I’m not doing anything really.”

Lance’s eyebrow quirked up. “Really?” He gave her a pointed look and she blushed. _Why was she so easy to read around him?_

She sighed, opening her notepad to an earlier entry. There had been a lot of chatter that day, talking about some robot thing or something, and the garbled mess made it sound like it was something like a power ranger mech. Or a Transformers robot. There were differing stories she got but there was no way for her to get any clarification. After that, it had been silent for a long time.

“They called it Voltron.” She explained, pointing at the drawing she made of what she could understand of it with a finger.

“So you like listening to conspiracy theories over the radio?” Lance smiled impishly at her. “You know you can just do that in your room, right? Why do you have to freeze your butt off to listen to stuff you can listen to inside, under a blanket and with me?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. She liked Lance, but he could be so… so _Lance_ sometimes. Before she could explain, something caught the two older teens’ gaze. Turning around, she saw something streak down surprisingly close to the Garrison, and within seconds, an alarm went off, stating all cadets to stay in their dorms.

_“A lockdown is currently in effect. Do not leave your rooms.”_

“Maybe we should listen to that.” Hunk suggested, but Pidge was already packing her equipment, and Lance had a look full of curiosity. “… Guys?”

“Let’s see what that was! C’mon Hunk!” Lance cried, only a step behind Pidge as she ran ahead. She wanted to see what just crash-landed on Earth, and a small part of her felt like it had something to do with her father and brother’s disappearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that big of a leap from canon, but decided to change the beginning.


End file.
